


I Know Your Name

by TeaRoses



Category: Silent Hill (2006)
Genre: F/F, subtle shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: "I think Silent Hill can get to your brain somehow." Written for the femslashficlets "Language of Flowers" prompt table challenge for the prompt "poppy."





	I Know Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Poppies can be sent in consolation for a loss in a family.

Cybil is walking ahead of Rose, keeping a careful lookout for enemies, which here means nearly anything that moves. She turns to ask Rose how she is and sees that she is staring off into the distance. Walking back to her, Cybil tries to look her in the eye, but Rose avoids her gaze and there is something off about the way her face is set. Then Rose smiles, and Cybil stares at her. 

"I don't have time for this," Rose says. "I need to get my child ready. It's time now, finally," She speaks in a low, trembling voice, like someone telling a scary story around a campfire.

"Time for what?" Cybil asks warily.

"For her to go back to her real mother, of course."

"You are her real mother, Rose," Cybil said.

"Who is Rose?" Rose asks, and now a chill runs through Cybil. Rose points at a distant storefront and shouts "There!" She begins to run. 

Cybil runs after her. She can't catch up, even though she is sure she can run faster than Rose can. Rose runs inside and Cybil pushes the door open a minute later. The long-abandoned place was a restaurant at some point, and Rose is in the kitchen in the back, standing next to a counter, smiling and humming to herself.

"We have to go get the child. I'm ready for the final ceremony," Rose says. Cybil realizes that Rose's right hand is behind her back, and now Rose raises her arm to show that she is holding a large knife.

Cybil walks forward slowly and carefully puts her hand over Rose's right hand. "You don't need that, Rose," she says.

"Who is Rose?" she asks, looking over Cybil's shoulder.

Cybil gently turns Rose's face toward hers with her other hand. "You are Rose. There's something wrong. It's something about this place. I think Silent Hill can get to your brain somehow. But you are Rose and your daughter is Sharon and we are looking for her."

Rose is looking into Cybil's eyes now, though there is still a strange expression on her face.

"Rose, think," says Cybil desperately. "Tell me something, anything. How did you feel when Sharon first came to you?" This may be the wrong question but Cybil doesn't know what else to ask.

Rose lowers the hand holding the knife and closes her eyes. "Sharon. Sharon is my daughter, and I was so happy when she-" Cybil can see the change in her face when Rose comes back to reality.

"What's happening to me?" Rose asks with tears in her eyes.

Cybil takes Rose into her arms. "You're alright now. This place is weird. Everything is wrong here. But you're OK now."

"I am Rose," Rose says, her face against Cybil's shoulder. Cybil strokes her back. "Yes," she says softly. "Tell me more about Sharon now."

"When we first got Sharon, I was so happy, but all I could think was that someone would take her away. I had nightmares about it. And now... now I guess I know why."

"But you love her," Cybil says, swaying slightly with Rose in her arms and stroking her hair.

"I love her more than anything."

Rose lifts her head, looking Cybil in the eye, and puts the knife on the counter. "I was about to say you wouldn't understand since you don't have kids of your own, but somehow I do think you understand."

Cybil brushes a kiss over her forehead. "Maybe I do, a least a little."

They walk through the door out into the gray town. Cybil still sees tears on Rose's face. "Now, remember, who are you?"

"I am Rose," Rose says, "And I am Sharon's mother." After a moment she adds, "And you are Cybil."

"That's right," says Cybil. "Now let's go."


End file.
